Lisa and M::
by ItoshiKetsu
Summary: L and Misa have switched bodies, which explains the title: Lisa and M. Inspired by a fanart I saw on deviantart. Please Read and Review. Ch. 6 has reached 1000 words!Im so proud of myself! :3
1. Chapter 1

Lisa and M

_L's POV_

Mm . . . this is comfortable. This bed is really soft and silky.

Wait, I don't remember sleeping on a bed. I haven't sleep in such this soft since my last visit to the Wammy Orphanage. Where am I?

I looked up, the room in pink room with a decorated with band posters and some pages from the Gothic Lolita Bible. (me: I'm making this up) Across from me is a big mirror full of photos on the side and makeup on the table.

I walked up to the mirror. In the mirror, I see a blond girl wearing a black T-shirt down to her upper thigh and am wearing long socks with black and white stripes. Funny, I look exactly like Misa.

_Oh, my God._

I touch my now very smooth skin; I can feel the warmth of it. I ruffled my hair, which is soft and silky, not dry and messy. This is scarier than knowing for a fact that Shinigami are real.

I quickly put on a skort, which feels very strange, put on the most comfortable shoes I can find, a pair of black boots. It is extremely hard to tie. By the time I finished, the laces were tangled together in a bunch of knots and my legs and feet are sweating so much it feels like my legs are soaking a pool of hot water.

I quickly got out of the room and ran out of the building to the nearest telephone booth, I inserted a quarter and dialed the number to Watari's private phone.

RING

RING

"Hello?"

"Watari,"

"Misa? How did you get my phone number?"

"It's L. I need to meet you immediately outside Misa's apartment building."

"Okay, I'll be there in less than 10 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa and M : Ch. 2

10 minutes later

"Mi--L-isa?"

I turned around, it was Watari. "Sure, let's go with that." I answered.

"How exactly did you. . .?" Watari started, but couldn't finish.

"Not sure, drive me to the police headquarters and show me the recorded tape of yesterday night's events." I said.

Watari nodded, he opened the door to his black limo. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday?" I asked.

"Not that I've heard of, L." Watari answered.

"This is really strange." I said, "Is this even possible?"

"Hm." Watari scoffed quietly in the driver's seat.

I look at my reflection on the glass. Would Misa be mad at my slouchy habit? My bored impression made Misa look so . . . depressing. Wonder what her reaction to this would be.

Sigh . . . it's so obvious, _Raaiitooooo-kuunn! I look hideously like Ryuuzaki-san! Help me! Raiitooo-kuun! _And Raito-kun will silently use this fact to my disadvantage, knowing that his percentage of being Kira will increase. If his plan succeeds, I will be killed, unless I impersonate Misa for the rest of my life. _Heh. _

"We're here." Watari spoke up.

I got out of the car and walked into the tall building. Just seconds after I opened the door to the lobby:

"Raito-kun!!!!!!!!!" _Misa._ "Help me!"

"Let go of my arm Ryuuzaki-san," Raito's voice was starting to lose its calmness. "And stop screaming like Misa, you're scaring me."

"But-but. . ." Misa's voice is starting to quiver. "Misa-Misa cannot help it! What do you expect me to do?"

"Obviously all the sugar you've been consuming has gotten into your head." _Raito-kun, you are so clueless. I am insulted that you believe that that can happen to me._

"Raito-kun," I called in Misa's preppy voice with my calm tone. "Misa's telling the truth, mostly."

"M-misa. . ." I watch in amusement as Raito-kun's skin turn paler. "What happened. . .?"

"What have you been doing to Misa-Misa?" Misa interrupt. "And why are you dressed in Misa-Misa's night wear?"

"Would you like me to change into something more comfortable?" I asked, even if this is only her sleep wear, it really is getting itchy.

"Yes!" Misa said.

I quickly walked to my wardrobe and took out a big white T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. I took off the black boots that I was wearing; it took me at least 3 minutes to untangle the notes I have created in the laces. Then I took off Misa' colorful socks and tied my soft hair into a pony tail, I just can't stand my hair on my neck.

I walked back to the lobby.

"You make Misa-Misa look lazy and slacky." Misa said disapprovingly.

"Thank you for not changing my clothes." I said gratefully.

"Hmpf. Misa-Misa would **never** change in **your **body." She stated. "Misa-Misa has not even used the bathroom today."

Note: It is 10:50

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Misa, please use the bathroom before my bladder explodes." I said slightly digusted.

"I don't want to," Misa lied. "Besides, Misa-Misa doesn't have to g-go."

Raito-kun stood up from the background. "Misa," Raito-kun grabbed Misa's shoulders (which is really mine) and looked strait at her(my) eyes, "please do that, for me?"

"O-okay." Misa replied obediently.

_This is SO embarrassing._

"Watari, please supervise Misa in the bathroom." I ordered. This is the only way to help the situation. Besides, Watari took care of me since I was little. Still, I feel uncomfortable thinking of what is going on in the bathroom. Then again, I don't think I want to know either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itoshii Ketsu- I'm feeling more confident in this story

I'm probably not going to write more chapters for Ouran High School Host Club- Haruhi's new friend for a while.

Anyway, please review.

Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba

illustrated by Takeshi Obata

Why do ppl say 'I do not own -manga story is about-?

I still dont get it.

Anyway, please enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa and M: Ch. 3

I walked toward the elevator. Raito-kun followed me.

There was complete silence in the elevator. Wonder what Raito-kun is thinking.

"This is awkward." I spoke up.

"You think?"

DING

I quickly walked to my chair and grabbed some sweets from the table. Raito-kun just sat on the navy sofa and looked at the ceiling.

_Probably stressed because he can't kill me._

_Raito's POV _

_Dammit, this is bad. Just when I got the perfect chance to kill L, he somehow switches body with Misa. I can ask Ryuuku if I'll be able to kill L with the Death Note, but he's not here. And if I try to kill L, I might accidentally kill Misa, which will raise my suspicions of being Kira and I'll have to find someone else I can manipulate to do my judgments._

I can feel myself sweating a lot. _Okay, calm down. I still have time. L __**wants**__ to get out of Misa's body, and when he returns to his body, I'll have the perfect opportunity to kill him. But he knows when he gets out, I will kill him, so if he stays in Misa's body and keep working on the Kira's case, sooner or later, Misa's gonna have to quit her job. 'Kay, so all I have to do is wait patiently for this problem to be cleared._

I inwardly smirked. I watch L eats his marshmallows, heh; Misa is going to be mad with that.

"What the . . .?" I turned around, it was Aizawa.

"Are the others here yet?" L, a.k.a. Misa, asked.

"Um, Ide and Yagami on his way and Matsuda should be here in a few minutes." Aizawa answered. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when everyone is here." L answered.

"Good morning!" _Matsuda._

"Good Morning, Matsuda." L said.

"Hello, Misa!" Matsuda answered. "I thought you don't eat sweets." _He's slow._

"G'morning." Yagami and Ide entered to room and approached the couch across from me. "Did something happen?"

"Now that everyone is here." L stood up. "I'll keep this quick, Misa and I have switched bodies. I do not know how but somehow we did. Watari should be here with the tapes of last night's events. Since this has nothing to do with the Kira case, you may take this day off if you wish to."

Everyone left except for Matsuda. Can't say I'm surprised.

"You don't have to stay, Raito-kun." L said.

"It's fine." I replied. "Besides, I'm curious to see how this will turn out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

hope u like it.

Itoshii Ketsu (planning on changing it sry) i think this turned out prty good.

lol, few days ago, just got my hair cut n went 2 skool. (got a MYV cut lol) n evry1 wuz lik: OH MY GOD! whisper whisper. yea, that was a vry unconfortable morning. n then these 2 idiots started 2 mak fun of my hair. (u kno who they r kory-sama) som evn asked me if i got a haircut or if i just hav bad hair. in fact. 1 person didn't even notice (sukeko-chan). but then things got vry quiet.. n in after skool, i was auditioning (dont want 2 mak it 2 obvious who i was) n i was SO VRY nervous. but the day turned out prty well.

for those of u who read that, thank u.

Plz Review


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa and M: Ch. 4

_Raito's POV_

"Wait," Matsuda said. "So you're not Misa?"

"Would Misa do this?" L stuff 4 marshmallows coated with chocolate syrup in to his, or Misa's, mouth. _He's gonna get her __**MAD**_

_------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------_

Misa walked awkwardly down the hall with Watari. The silent hall made her uncomfortable. And Watari is just walking beside her as if nothing wrong is going on. More than anything, Misa desperately wants to return to her body, she can't stand L.

Watari opened a door which will lead to the room everyone is gathered at. Inside, when Misa saw L stuffing his, no, **her** mouth with chocolate and gummy bears. She immediately ran to L and started choking him. Shocking, huh? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I SWEAR L, IF YOU DON'T SPIT OUT EVERY SINGLE SWEET YOU ATE, I WILL CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACHE AND GET THEM MYSELF!!! DO IT, YOU UNDERWEIGHTED, CANDY-OBSESSED, SELF ABSORBED BASTARD!!"

"S-su-ch th-in-g-g is-s n-not-t po-o-ssi-b-ble, M-i-isa-a." L choked out.

"DO IT ANYWAY!!" Misa squeezed tighter. By now, there were tears in L eyes.

"You're going to kill him, Misa." I said. _Nice idea, Misa._

"Yeah!" Matsuda agreed, "Show some mercy and respect!!" Matsuda tried to get loose of Misa grip on L's neck. "Raito, help me!"

"Fine, fine." I got up and tried to pull Misa away from L, but she can be quite strong when she wills it.

"NOT UNTIL HE SPITS IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Misa hollered.

"W-wat-tari-i!" L choked. Watari came over and hit hard on Misa's neck, and she fainted on the floor.

"Women are such violent creatures." Matsuda said, breathing heavily.

"Y-yes." L agreed. "They are quite fearful."

These are the lines of lonely men who can never get dates.

"Watari?" L called. "Thank you for saving me, and please show us the tapes."

"You're quite welcome." Watari inserted the tapes in to the VCR (or whatever it's called)

L, Matsuda, and I watch intensely at yesterday's recorded events while Misa sleeps silently on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itoshii Ketsu- Did I make this too dramatic? sry, i couldn't continue. to be honest, i still havent thought of a way misa n L switched bodies. ive been busy recently, even though it IS vacation. sigh

just finished the L.A.B.B. novel. yay! id advised you(s) to read the book, it shows information that i never new. (which is why i had to remove 1 of my stories ;(. but no one really liked neway.

Do you think is too short? I'm not really sure so...

well, enjoy and plz review. (bow)

oh and check out the song "Rumor" by Due'le Quartz. i was just listening to it a moment ago its really great, I LUV IT!!! currently i'm listening to "Senor Senora Senorita" and Tairaitarara by miyavi. ne1 c the LAST LIVE of Due'le Quartz? i dont kno alot bout them but it was so emotional ;) im getting off topic...


	5. The White Pen

Lisa and M: Ch. 5

_Raito's POV_

_L, Matsuda, and I watch intensely at yesterday's recorded events while Misa sleeps silently on the ground._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_L's POV_

_That's odd, nothing out of the usual happened. Could this be the work of a shinigami? No, Ryuuku wouldn't do that for amusement, Raito-kun will keep him entertained… that is, if he __**is**__ Kira. Would Rem…? No, she's very loyal to Misa; she wouldn't do anything like that… unless Misa told her to because Raito-kun said so. Wait, I'm thinking far too hard. _I sat on my sofa with a cup of coffee in one hand after watching all the tapes. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:30. Unless I solve this soon, the Kira case will have to be stopped. _There might be some powers shinigami have that I do not know of. I'll have to talk to the. But how, I can't schedule a meeting with shinigami._

_Misa is under high suspicions of being the second Kira, and the second Kira can see people's name without asking them which means she has the shinigami eyes, so why can't I see? I know I don't have those eyes, but Misa might have them with her. I have to somehow find a way to talk to Ryuuku or Rem or I'll have to force Misa to give me that information, but that won't work and it'll take too much time._

_Could there be other things that a human can inherit from a shinigami besides the eyes? Wait, I'm forgetting something, Raito-kun might be able to see shinigami too, so I can manipulate him to tell me._

"Um, Raito-kun?" I called out to Raito-kun who was sleeping on the couch.

"What is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Do you have any contact with Ryuuku?"

His eyes shot up. "Why do you ask, Ryuuzaki?"

"I was thinking that maybe he might have some powers that we do not know of."

"I haven't seen him for a while. But I know Rem is with Misa, or you."

"Really? Well then, I'll be checking the death note." I walked out to the death note's 'prison'. _Rem isn't with me, so she must be with Misa, I'm 85 sure of that. There is no reason Raito-kun would lie that. But I can't see her, so it's a possibility that Rem changed possession of the Death Note. If that's the case, then I won't be able to see her. But if I can talk to Rem privately, Raito-kun won't be able to…_

"Umph!" I got up from the ground. "Misa? Is that you?" I see a perfect image of myself (except with my back strait and I'm wearing socks and shoes) facing me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost." Misa looked down at the floor.

"Well then, your room is that way." I pointed to the direction opposite of me.

Misa walked past me to her room. "Okay."

I opened the door to the 'prison'. The room was so dark I couldn't see anything except for the glass reflection of the case of the Death Note, it's lid being completely dustless, which was pretty strange because it's been there, untouched, for very long. It was even monitored by a small camera in the corner of the room.

I walked to a small room next to me, if I were to ever have to touch the Death Note, I would have to get a lot of contracts sign and give my reason, but nobody wants to do that. I took out a box of plastic gloves and a small piece of small handkerchief/ tissue and placed them on a white table. Next to them, I see a white pen I do not recognize. It had very small red English prints on it.

I soaked a part of the handkerchief/ tissue with some chemicals. I put on the plastic gloves and carefully opened the glass lid, took of one of my glove off, and touched the Death Note. Then I wiped it with the handkerchief/ tissue to make sure my fingerprints won't stay on it but the ones before me will. I silently closed the lid and disposed my gloves and handkerchief/ tissue in the basket. Before I left the room, I took the strange white pen with me.

Then I went in to the monitor room and replaced the tape that showed me in the Death Note chamber with one of the Death Note lying still in the empty room.

After that, I entered the code in my private room and went inside to study the white pen. But I couldn't read the small red print, and it wasn't because I have bad eyes. I had to get my largest magnifying glass to see a bold printed phrase on the pen:

**From the work accomplished, you will regret.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshi sry it took me so long to add this chapter. I was stuck on a hobby, Ive been drawing GazettE and LM.C all week. and i have also been prty lazy this week.

the mood of this story kinda shifts around randomly doesnt it? coz that's wat i think n i dont kno how 2 fix it (i lik to listen to music while writing, maybe that's the reason?)

Please Review


	6. Lisa the Stupid Idiot

Lisa and M: Ch

Lisa and M: Ch. 6

"Eh?" _What the heck is this suppose to mean? From the work accomplish, you will regret? _I put the pen in my jean pocket and left my room.

_Could this pen be some witchcraft item? Judging from the experiences of the Death Note, that would be very unlikely. Death Note… a note of the dead… a note that brings people to death. From the work accomplish… you will regret… if you were to kill someone with a death note, you will regret it sooner or later. But that doesn't explain the white pen. Unless--_

"Umpf!" I see Misa standing in front of me with her eyes covered in the shadow of my hair. _Again?_ "Is something wrong, Misa?" I got up from the ground, again.

"Y-yes." Misa's voice broke as she said that.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm really hungry! How can you eat so much?"

"Why don't you ask Watari to get you a cake or something?"

"I don't want to get fat."

"Don't worry about it, you're in my body."

"But then I won't be able to control when I return to my body."

"Sigh. Do whatever you want, Misa. Just don't kill yourself." I patted Misa's head and walked past her. _Women these days, don't they care about anything else besides their appearances? Come to think of it, Misa's probably hungry because I am almost always seen eating, but now I have not ate as much food. However, if a woman is hungry, she should eat, not starve herself. Women are so complicated… maybe that's why I don't have a girlfriend or wife or any close female friends. Wait… how did I get on to this topic? I should be looking for Rem. Ugh… Misa's stupidity is rubbing on me!_

I entered the small room Raito-kun is in. "Raito-kun?"

"What?"

"Where is the place you think Rem would be at this moment?"

"What do I look like, the Shinigami watcher?"

"It was just a question, Raito-kun."

"How should I know?"

"_Someone's in a bad mood._" I murmured as I left the room. "_I'm gonna ask Misa instead._"

10 minutes later…

_Where are you, Misa? _I have been searching again and again around the whole building and I still can't find her!

"_I'm really hungry! How can you eat so much?"_

"_Why don't you ask Watari to get you a cake or something?"_

"_I don't want to get fat."_

"_Don't worry about it, you're in my body."_

"_But then I won't be able to control when I return to my body."_

"_Sigh. Do whatever you want, Misa. Just don't kill yourself."_

Gasp! _Maybe she's in the kitchen with Watari… nah, she's not. Well, it doesn't hurt to check_. I walked to the other side of the floor which is where the kitchen is supposed to be.

I opened the door to the kitchen, even though I already knew as a fact the Misa is not in the kitchen seeing her being the kind of person to be very loud and picky. The room was really dark and extremely quiet. I let my hands run roam around the walls in search of a light switch.

I don't know why but I feel like a dolt, like I'm a little kid playing Marco Polo.

Finally, my left hand was able to find a light switch and flip it on. It would've been better if the light had actually turned on. The whole kitchen stayed as quiet and as dark as before.

I stupidly walked around the kitchen with my hands held in front of me incase I hit something. _Ughhh……I don't have time for this._ I walked angrily to the door, without my hands held up. I feel even more stupid for doing something so, so idiotic.

_Umpf! _I fell on the floor. "Misa?" I called out hopefully.

"Hmm?"

"What the…" In front of me, I see a very tall darkish bright figure. I couldn't see much since it was so dark.

The figure just stared at me like I'm about to pull a rabbit out of a black hat. I just sat there.

"M-may I help you?" I asked feeling out of place.

The figure looked behind it and then back. "Excuse me?" There was and accent in that voice. It sounded like a French, English, or even Italian accent. But I'm sure it was not native Japanese's voice.

"What are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means where are you from."

"There isn't an official name for it."

"My name is Gelus."

i'm writing this cuz i dont kno n-e way to seperate teh story 4m my messages, yea

toshi- HELLOO! I am bak, again. there r a few thingz i want 2 sae:

1. I call him Gelus, but u probably kall him Jealous or Jelus or Jerusu or whatever but I call him Gelus.

2. plz exprez ur opinions on thiz chappie in the reviews. my writing 's gotten poorer n poorer day by day. I dont kno wat's freaking wrong wiz it. its rly gettin me annoyed so... please.

3. I hav finally thought of how Misa n L switch. Yay! -confetti blows out-

4. I'm at a lost here, wat iz the plaz were ppl who uses the death note go? I 4got the nam n couldnt remember nor find the answer.

yea thats all the ones considering thiz storie.  
but here's nother 1:

Please, PLEASE giv me an idea on the "Many Faces of Mello and Matt" I'm really at a lost right now!

AAAND what happens wen a document runs outta life? does the story still stay on deviantart?

DANKYUU Please Read and Review.


	7. Q n A

Lisa and M: Ch

Lisa and M: Ch. 7

"Gelus?" I said questioningly.

"Yes."

"Are you a shinigami?"

"You could say so."

"Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Yes you are, unless there are other shinigami around, then they can see me."

"Well then please come with me." I motioned him to follow me to my private office again.

--

"So when a shinigami or a user of death note dies, their body goes to Mu?" I stared in to my reflection in my sugar-full coffee.

"Yes." Gelus said calmly.

"What if they lose they're memory?" I asked as I looked up at Gelus.

"I do not know. I don't think it's ever been done before." Gelus said thoughtfully. His stitches widen and close as he speaks.

"I see. So what are you doing here?" This was the question I have wanted to ask, longing for a simple answer that does no cause me any trouble.

"I dropped my pen here." He said undisturbed. _That was unexpected._ Such a simple answer that does not cause me any trouble whatsoever, just like how I wished.

"Oh," I said, remembering the white pen I had found. "Is this it?" I held the white with the tips of my fingers.

"Oh yes that's it." He reached to take the pen from me.

"Why did you come here just for a pen?" I asked. He stood there motionless, just staring at me to his pen. "Gelus, please answer my question."

"'cause I lost it." He said simply, like it was common sense.

"I see. So there are not a lot of resources in Mu?"

"Yes.''

"Then how did you hold possession of the pen?"

"I kept it with me when I died." Gelus said matter-of-factly. He continued, "When a human or shinigami dies, he would be able to bring any possession dear to them to death."

"I thought Mu mean nothingness."

"Me too. But as you know, shinigami has a very long lifespan due to the human they kill so they don't die very easily. However, if they do like myself they go to Mu. Humans don't take hold of the death note very easily; they either go to heaven or hell. If a human were to possess it, when they die, they go to Mu, nothingness."

"I see." I bit on my thumb excitedly; this is way more fun than the Kira case. "Can you tell me who else is at Mu?"

"There are quite a people there; all of them had possessed the death note once. In the beginning, Mu was nothingness, but now, as I would like to they, Mu is anything-ness." Gelus paused and look at me thoughtfully. "Anything can go to Mu as long as they possessed a death note."

"I see." I said again, this time without biting my thumb. "What are you going to do now that you got your pen?"

"Don't know."

"What does your pen mean? From the work accomplish, you will regret."

"Oh, that. It's just a saying of mines. You see, the death note brings misfortune to whoever uses it, and I used it to save a mortal girl's life, Misa, she looks a lot like you, so now I'm really regretting what I've done. I was born in the Shinigami Realm, so it's always very boring there. My brain has probably decomposed by now."

"I see." I said again, for the third time. "Please stay here until I solved what has been going on."


	8. warning this has nothing to 2 wiz story

yeah, i got bored so i decided to use the google translator and translated this to japanese. i just put a space in between each period. i really dont know what google put in this. since i cant read it.

リサおよびM: CH 7

リサおよびM: CH. 7 「Gelusか」。

私はquestioningly言った。 「はい」。 「あるshinigamiか」。 「そう言うことができる」。

「私はか」。会うことができる唯一の人ある 「他のshinigamiがなければ、はいある、そして彼らは私に会うことができる」。

「健康それから来なさい私と」。

私は彼に私の私用オフィスに私に再度続くために合図した。

「死のノートのshinigamiかユーザーが死ぬときそう、ボディはMuに行くか」。

私は私の砂糖完全なコーヒーの私の反射に凝視した。

「はい」。 Gelusは穏やかに言った。 「失えば何である記憶か」。

私は私がGelusを調べたと同時に頼んだ。 「私は知らない。

私は」。前にされることを考えない Gelusは思慮深く言った。

彼のステッチは彼が話すと同時に広がり、閉まる。

「私は見る。従ってここにしている何であるか」。これは私が頼みたいと思った持っている質問であり原因を私あらゆる悩みしない簡単な答えに憧れる。

「私はここに落とした私のペンを」。彼は妨げられていない言った。

それは予想外だった。私がいかにのような望んだか私に悩みをものは何でも引き起こさない非常に簡単な答え、ちょうど。

「オハイオ州」、私は言い、私が見つけた白いペンを覚えている。

「あるこれはそれか」。私は私の指の先端の白を保持した。

「オハイオ州はいただそれだけ」。彼は私からのペンを取るために達した。

「なぜかペンのためにここに来るちょうどか」。

私は頼んだ。彼はそこに静止している立ち、彼のペンに私をちょうど凝視する。

「Gelus、答える私の質問に」。は 「ので私が失ったそれを」。

彼はそれのように、だった常識単に言った。 「私は見る。そうないMuに多くの資源がか」。

「ペンの所有物をか」。いかに握ったかYes.' 「そして 「私は私が」。

死んだときに私とのそれを保った Gelusは事務的に言った。

彼は人間かshinigamiが死ぬとき続けた、「、彼死に持って来られた貴重なそれらに所有物を」。

「私は考えたMuの中間のnothingnessを」。

「追随的。しかし知っているように、shinigamiにそれらが殺す従って非常に容易に死なない人間のために非常に長い寿命がある。

但し、自分自身のように Muに行く。人間は死のノートを非常に容易につかまない; それらは天か地獄に行く。

人間がそれを所有するべきなら彼らが死ぬとき、Muのnothingnessに行く」。

「私は見る」。私は私の親指で興奮してかんだ; これは方法Kiraの例よりより多くの楽しみである。

「か」。あるか誰がMuに私に言うことができる 「かなりそこに人々がある; すべてはずっと死のノートを一度所有している。

私がそれらを好むので初めでは、Muはnothingnessだったが、今、Muはである何でも岬」。

Gelusは私で一見思慮深く休止し。「それらが死のノートを」。

所有していた限り何でもMuに行くことができる 「私は見る」。

私は私の親指をかまないで、今回再度言った。

「あなたのペンをか」。得たのですることを行っているである何 「知ってはいけない」。

「あなたのペンは何を意味するか。仕事から達成しなさい、後悔する」。

「オハイオ州、それ。それは鉱山のちょうど格言である。

見る、死のノートは誰でもに不幸を使用するそれを持って来、私がしたものを私はあなたのように死を免れなな女の子の生命、Misaを救うのにそれを彼女たくさん見える、そう今私実際に後悔している使用した。私はShinigamiの王国で生まれた、従ってそこに非常に退屈常にである。

私の頭脳はおそらく今ごろはもう分解した」。

「私は見る」。私は、これで三回再度言った。「」。起こっているずっとものが私が解決したまでここにいなさい


	9. Ch: 8 Dazed Misa

**Lisa and M: Ch. 8**

"_Oh, that. It's just a saying of mines. You see, the death note brings misfortune to whoever uses it, and I used it to save a mortal girl's life, Misa, she looks a lot like you, so now I'm really regretting what I've done. I was born in the Shinigami Realm, so it's always very boring there. My brain has probably decomposed by now."_

"_I see." I said again, for the third time. "Please stay here until I solved what has been going on."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That won't happen," Gelus said firmly, "I just came back for the pen; like I said, Mu doesn't have as many supplies as you humans do here."

"You don't have a choice," I said.

"That's not up to you," Gelus snapped calmly, "you humans have no power over us death gods; on the contrary, it's quite the opposite. See, if you don't do what I say, I kill you."

"You can't kill without a pen," I said imitating Misa's smug. "That's what you came here for, am I right."

"I'm sure you have other pens lying around here." He seemed thoughtful, like he wasn't for sure if we, a secret police detective department, would have _pens._

"Actually we don't. When I figured out all you came here for was a pen, I ordered everyone to dispose them."

"This can't be the only place I can get them," Gelus argued.

"Actually, it is." I was having so much fun toying with this 'death god', who supposedly is suppose to be able to kill me within 40 seconds with just writing down my name in a special magical notebook, "this place is not how it used to be, the economy has gone down and supplies have disappeared quickly due to the minimum people recycling."

"Hmm," Gelus grunted. Apparently, he must've been rehearsing how to negotiate with us vulnerable _humans_

_Fools like this burdened with the gift of the Death Note, will just result in tragedy. This guy is livin-dead proof. Hah!_

"Excuse me," I got up and left the room. I have to find Misa. If there is something Gelus is purposely leaving out, then Misa would be the first to know.

Watari said they weren't in the kitchen, so I went back to the room Raito was in.

As I opened the door and finally stepped in the room, I saw the perfect image that would drive the Death Note fan girls crazy with glee and unexplainable excitement. I could just imagine them screaming with their high pitched voices and their eyes turning to hearts. But seeing as I'm not and never will become one of those . . . wild animals, the image disgusts me. In front of me is Raito and 'L' lip locking passionately.

"Ah, oh my god!! My eyes!!" I screamed exactly as how Misa would if she saw the same image. Though Misa would fit into the category of fan girls, it was obvious she would never approve of her love with his detective friend; Even more, if his detective friend had once held herself captive for about a month, treating her like she was in a prison . . . or worse.

The two 'guys' immediately broke off, and Raito tried to straighten his shirt while myself looked completely at peace, happy that I saw that image. I wish she would get it out of her head that I was even the least bit interested in Raito. He's the guy I'm trying to prove to be Kira, and after I succeed I would oh very definitely send in to a death sentence. Call me evil, but it's the law. Murders are still murders, no matter who was killed. And Kira is the No. 1 most known murderer with the most mysterious murders ever. He's way past a serial killer.

I tried to keep my voice steady, "Please, if you are going to participate in such things, please . . . _**please**_ wait till this mystery is solved. It's not something I would bother to solve if it wasn't for the fact that I'm involved."

"Y-yes, Ryuuzaki-san," Raito said nervously. Raito and Misa are the complete opposite, if Misa's embarrassed, though she rarely is, she starts stuttering and laughing stupidly, but when Raito's nervous, he becomes too polite, even with family or friends.

I tried to think; if, let's say, Raito or Misa were to switch with Matsuda or Aizawa, then it would be too helpful for the Kira case. For a second, I felt a huge nuisance being lifted off my soul; if only I didn't switch with such a coquettish girl. If only it had been Raito with someone else. How helpful it would be for me if that had really happened!

Misa smiled hugely, making me look completely freaky. Do I really look like that when I smile?

"Oh, uh, Misa. I need you right now, come with me." I motioned for her to follow me to where Gelus was.

Misa smiled happily again; a smile of victory, in her, at the moment, eyes.

"As you know," I started as we walked through the hall, "you are highly suspected of being the second Kira."

"Yes," Misa said, still dazed about her kiss with Raito. (I'll have to talk to Raito about that later.) Now would be the best time to question her.

"And I heard once from Rem, your Shinigami, that you got the death note just recently before the Kira killing spree started. From a stalker trying to kill you?"

"Yeah . . ." Misa said dreamily. I wish I have a tape recorder right now; there is so much I could use against Raito.

"Do you know how?" My heart was beating so fast just from the excitement I have knowing the case could obtained so much just from her answer. And of course she was going to answer.

"In the Shinigami realm, Rem was kinda close with Gelus, you know, he died saving my life though. Yeah, he was in love with me. Romantic, I know. So he turned in to dust and his remaining life extended mine."

"That's the only way to kill a Shinigami right?" Raito seem to have told Misa very much information. This would be useful. I wonder why it never crossed my mind to get her drunk and get the info outta her.

"Have you seen Rem recently?" This was my previous, first intention.

"Mmm, about mid last week, she warned me about my life being killed by Raito-kun." So this is the effect Raito has on her, must make her so easy to deal with. How very convenient for Kira.

"Do you have the Shinigami eyes still?" This has not been proven yet, it was just a hunch I had.

"Yup, Raito-kun's been pretty worried about this though," Even for me, she _is __**too **_easy to manipulate.

I opened the door for Misa and stopped my questioning. I was lucky enough I got this far, if Misa found out what was going on, she could tell Raito my name, and he could kill me. Then Misa could impersonate me and lead the case away from Raito and toward an innocent bystander. But seeing as how we don't know exactly what's really going on, there's also a chance that Misa could be accidentally killed an I could be stuck in her body forever: also bad for me. But there is also a chance that Misa would be killed and I would return to my body and the chance that _I _could be killed and Misa would regain her body, but the eyes would be another story.

So there's about 4 or more outcomes:

I die, and Misa impersonates me. Not good.

I die, and so does Misa, because of her body. Not good either.

Misa dies, and I stay in her body forever. Even worse.

Misa dies, and I could, possibly, regain my body back. Very good, but highly unlikely.

Plus it's still unknown who the Shinigami eyes would go to. But someone would definitely die if I make the slightest mistake. Therefore, it would be best to stop pushing my luck and questioning immediately.

Misa walked in and I followed.

I heard a gasp, and then I saw Gelus running up to a confused and slightly still dazed Misa and hugged her tightly. Something was in his eyes—tears? It shouldn't be possible for a Shinigami though, would it?

"Oh, Misa! Long time no see!" Gelus sighed happily, "I know you've never met me, but I'm sure Rem has told you about me. I don't regret saving you one bit."

"Huh?" Misa uttered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Toshi- it's been a while, huh? Sorry, but my stories won't come as frequently n-emor. Sorry . . .

But I hope you would like this chapter, it's been too long.

Enjoy. R&R! :)


	10. Gelus Breaks the Rules

Lisa and M: Chapter 7

Lisa and M: Chapter 9

**-Toshi hello pplz, long tim no c, in this particular story that iz, how you been doing… actually I don't care, no pun intended.**

**SOO…… ive been working on som otha story so I didn't update that soon on continuing this story, but now im back, just cuz I wanna tak a break from another stoE**

**Hey do u think I write 2 many stories n update 2 slow, cuz I wanna kno… im kinda feeling bad about it.**

**Kira pops outta no where: Yes, n u should b.**

**T-wtf?!**

**K- no swearing allowed in god's presence, u will b eliminated. –scribble—scribble in black note-**

**40 secs later**

**Kira- what the heck? Y r u not dead?**

**T- I am immune 2 ur petty powers!! **

**Kira-How the h--?**

**T-cuz I'm le author, n without me, u R dead, I actually control evry lil thing u do, u c?**

_**In the mist of this absurd humor, a television started playing. It showed a scary video with Raito and Misa, dancing and singing I'M A BARBIE GIRL…**_

**Mello-Holy S--!!**

**T-O, that's harsh!! No cursing Mello, you're dead.**

**M-wat? O I hate u!! (starts to die of heart attack)**

**T-Kira did it!!**

**K-no I didn't**

**T-…oh…**

**M-daaaaaammmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnn uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!(dies)**

**T-sry**

**L jumps out of nowhere with the pervert mask and announces proudly: Now for CHAPTER 9!!**

**A/N: Ya... I just got board and wateva. the perverted mask that L wore is from the movie, by the way. Yeah... do not insult me of my... ya...**

**--**

_Previously On Lisa and M:_

"_Oh, Misa! Long time no see!" Gelus sighed happily, "I know you've never met me, but I'm sure Rem has told you about me. I don't regret saving you one bit."_

"_Huh?" Misa uttered._

--

"W-what's going on?" Misa's my expression looks so confused, I wanted to laugh. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, Misa, don't you remember? When you were almost killed by a stalker, I saved you!" Gelus explained.

"G-Gelus." Weird how she remembered so quickly.

"Yes!"

"So this is how you look." Misa said straightforwardly.

"…"

"Wait… how are you alive??"

"Excellent question, Misa. You see, when I killed that stalker, I died and went to Mu. And as you know, that place means nothingness and one day my—" He was interrupted by me.

"He came here to retrieve his pen. I made a deal with him that he has to switch us back before getting a pen." I said bluntly.

Just as Gelus was about to say something, Misa exploded with glee, "Oh, Gelus, that would be awesome! Oh my god, thank you so much!! You can't imagine how terrible it is to be in Ryuuzaki-san's body when I'm--"

"Wait, Ryuuzaki? But it says Misa." Gelus pondered, "Could it be? That you've changed to--"

"NOO!" We both screamed at him.

"HUH?"

"OUR bodies were switched and we're trying to find a way to go back."

"Oh, so that was it. I have to say, at first, when I saw your name, I was overjoyed to see you, and disappointed to find you so . . . . horrendous. I'm glad that you don't really look like that." He turned to me, "As for you, you may have Misa's corpse, but you certainly make it look worse."

"Thanks for the comment," I muttered.

"Gelus is right, Ryuuzaki-san," Misa agreed, "You make Misa-Misa look horrible!"

I ignored her comment and turned to Gelus, "Do you know how to switch us back?"

"Yes."

"Good, then do it."

"No."

"You'll get your pen after, I promise."

"I'm sorry, but only a living Shinigami, if that's possible, can perform such a ritual." We remained silence, Misa thinking about Raito no doubt, and me thinking about how we can get Ryuku or Rem to switch us back to ourselves. What ritual is this anyway? "SOO . . . . I suppose you won't be needing me now, so I'll just get my pen and you can scurry off to your life." I think he's feeling threatened by me, one would think he'd want to spend more time with his precious Misa.

"You're not getting your pen until we get switched back." I said firmly enjoying the idea of a Death God feeling inferior to me.

Gelus sighed, "What do you want me to do? I'm no help in such a situation. Only a real Shinigami who owns a death note can perform it. Just give me my pen."

"How is the ritual perform; what is needed?"

"First, you would need the 2 switching corpses, a Shinigami with a death note, and a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? As in Human Sacrifice?"

"Yes, unless you have something you value higher than that."

"Explain more."

Gelus sighed an irritated sigh, "Look, I need to go! I shouldn't even be here."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead, well died. I should be in Mu, not with you humans. At this rate, I'll be punished with eternal torture."

"Just explain how to perform this ritual."

"Please…!"

"Just do it." I ordered stubbornly.

"The Shinigami, with a red pen, writes in the Death Note the 2 names needed to be switched. Then the 2 switched persons smear their blood over their names. If it's not their real blood, that person dies, but they don't go to Heaven nor Hell, but instead be sent to a deep lair of Mu. Then the sacrifice writes their names in the death note, he is allowed to choose the cause of death and what happens before the death."

"Continue."

Gelus looks around nervously. Irritated, I ordered sternly in Misa's voice, "The longer you stay the worse your eternal punishment will be. Hurry up and explain!"

"Um, then once the person dies, the amount of days or months or years left in that person's life will be given to the Shinigami. And that amount will also be taken away from the 2 switchers."

"That sucks," Misa muttered.

"No," He looked at Gelus. He somehow looked like he was sweating, and he looked very uncomfortable. "You're lying. Tell us the truth."

He swallowed, "I-I can't, it's better if you try that. No one will notice. . . ."

"Notice what?" I asked.

"It's forbidden to perform that. I will be punished, because I am not a living Shinigami. Ask someone else."

I persisted, with a different direction this time to relax him a little, "Why do you need a pen in the first place? You're a dead Shinigami."

He gulped and shifted around the air. Then he disappeared.


End file.
